Skye King
by Lucky Bob Lucky
Summary: There's a new dark lord, a worse lord. Who's set his life on conquering the world, But the one thing he wants more than anything else is his exgirlfriend Hermione Granger. Can Hermione hide from him forever, while getting used to a new life? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story. Please read it. this chapter is good I think. It took me one week and lots of rewrighting to finish it so just read it. Some of the characters are a bit OOc but not too much (I hope!)**

**

* * *

** Skye King was sitting the very last compartment on the train. She had electric blue eyes and golden blond hair. She sat and stared out the window watching the trees and grasses go flying by taking her further and further from her home.

She would be going into 7th year at Hogwarts; her very last year. She hoped that this year she would make some new friends, because her former friends had all deserted her, and left her to be murdered by an insane criminal. But that was the past, and this is the present. She needed to forget that and start her life over, forgetting all the tragedies and deaths that she had experienced in the last year.

She sighed and stared out the window. Her life was all wrong. When she was a little girl she dreamt of going to school, having lots of friends and having a nice normal life, but that's not how it happened. She had gone to Hogwarts on her first day all exited knowing that her dreams would come true there, but looking back she had realized how wrong she had been. She met some people, called them her friends, only to have them turn on her six years later.

After escaping from a cold blooded killer, she had decided to start a new life, a better life. She now was Skye King, pureblood witch from a rich wizard family. She had no brothers and no sisters. The only members of her family were her mother Cristina, her father Edward, and her precious cat Cookie, her prized cat that she had gotten when she was 13. He had long ginger colored fur and a squished face and Skye loved him to death. He had been her only friend after her former friends had abandoned her. When she had cried herself to sleep he was the only one that could comfort her. He'd sit on her lap and purr, kneading his paws into her stomach.

She had been hoping that someone would come join her in her compartment to keep her company, but no such luck. The train had left the station over an hour ago and everyone had already gotten themselves a room.

She looked up into the black sky, and saw a star up in the sky; it was a very pretty star, sitting all alone in the sky. It reminded her of herself, all alone no friends, nobody to talk to. She had never believed in wishing stars, but for some reason this star seemed to be telling her to make a wish. She couldn't understand it, it just sat there twinkling in the pitch black sky, but she had this strong urge to make a wish. After a while of arguing with herself she decided to go for it – "why not?" She told herself.

"How does it go again?" She wondered searching her mind for the rhyme "Oh yeah. Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight" She recited the rhyme flawlessly before making her wish "I wish that this year I could have a normal year. A year where people don't see me as an ugly bookworm, but as a normal person. And that I can make some friends that won't abandon me at the first sight of danger. Please mister star, please grant my wish. If you do I'll never doubt the stars again" She finished her wish then just stared up into the heavens dreaming of what wonders this year might hold.

While she was dreaming, some things started to pop into her head. Memories. Bad memories.

_Flashback:_

_ She was running as fast as she could, leaping over the bodies of the former death eaters. Her two friends running beside her. She looked to her right - a girl was running behind her with a terrified look on her face. She suddenly felt herself falling over a body. She fell and hit the ground, she looked to see whose body it had been. She looked down to see a cold white face, it's cold empty eyes were still open. It was Collin Creevy._

_ She turned fully around, that's when she saw him. The man who everyone said would be their savior, the man who could bring peace to their world. How wrong they were. He was even worse than his rival! He didn't care who it was he was killing, whether it was an enemy, or his best friend._

_ He floated towards her, lazily flicking shots of green lights at people who instantly dropped. He had killed 6 people without even looking at who they were, or for that matter, caring who they were. She turned around expecting to see her friends running towards her, coming to her rescue, but all she saw was the pair running away, fading into the mist. The last thing she saw of them was the girl turning her head to face her; she mouthed "Sorry" to her. She then turned and ran off, leaving her behind to be killed just like the rest._

_ She looked past the rims of his glasses, into his dull putrid green eyes and saw nothing. She used to look into those same eyes and see joy and love, but now they where cold and empty. His face was thin and looked as if he hadn't eaten for days, his hair hung limply over his head, it was jet black and looked as if it hadn't been washed for a decade. He wore a filthy cloakthat was as dark as night itself._

_ He ceased his killing and looked down at her and smiled._

"_Why hello there" he snarled at her._

_ She looked up at him trying to look strong and brave, But the man could see the fear in her eyes._

"_Come on Mia. You aren't scared of death are you?" He asked in a very unpleasant mocking voice._

_ She glared at him "Please remember the good times, before you killed he-who-must-not-be-named."_

_ He snorted "Silly girl. Those where foolish days before I discovered what power was."_

"_I liked that man better. He knew how to love" She spat angrily._

"_But sweetie," he cooed cupping her face. She shivered at his cold touch "I still love you. But seeing as how you don't approve of my goal to take over the world we can't be together. If you would only-" She cut him off_

_I'll never marry a man who finds joy in killing innocent people!" she snarled, slapping his hand away._

_ He looked away. "Fine." She heard a quiver of regret in his voice. "Go."_

_ She didn't need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could, trying to not trip over the dead bodies. As she was running she could still feel his eyes boring into her as she ran. _

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding back the tears. Every day that same nightmare played over in her head. She saw it when she slept, when she ate and even when she brushed her teeth. However, the nightmares had been getting better; the more forgot who she used to be, the more she forgot about the horrors of her former self.**  
**

She looked back out the window into the sky where the lone star had been joined by other stars, lots of others. The sky was full of them. So she sat there, alone with her thoughts wondering if she made the right choice.**

* * *

So there it was... Was it good? Bad? Please no flames but if you really think this chpter deserves it... but if you have read this chapter REVIEW! lots of people just read it than leave, but the more reviews, the faster I'll update! Remember, Every review counts!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of my story! Ok It took a while, but Im sorry I kinda got side tracked by school and everything... anyway. If you read this REVIEW I dont care if you say "you left out a comma in paragraph four" Just review!**

Skye King:

After the train had stopped, Skye returned Cookie to his cage and brought her luggage off the train. All the 7th years where to take carriages up to the castle, so she selected a smart looking green one with a big blue stripe around the side.

She opened the door and peered in. It was empty. Skye sat down on the plush cushion facing the front and looked around. It was very cozy in the carriage, there where two velvet covered benches on each side, each big enough to fit three people. The walls where a dark burgundy with a fine gold trim around the door.

Skye had just finished examining the interior, when the door swung open and a boy leaped inside and slammed the door. He leaned against the door which was now being pushed open by a group of squealing girls. The boy looked about Skye's age and had platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes.

"Can I have a Bit of help here?" The boy wheezed as the door gave a sudden jerk

"Oh yeah of course!" Skye snatched her wand out of her pocket, waved it in a few swirls, and mumbled a few Latin words. The door instantly slammed shut and locked itself.

"Thanks" The boy panted as he plopped himself down on the bench opposite Skye.

"No problem" Skye looked down at her shoes with great interest. She knew exactly who her new companion was. He had been the one to tease her and mock her until she burst into tears at least once a week last year.

'_Who does He think he is? Being able to just pop into random compartments without notice. He doesn't even know who I am! What a jerk!' Skye thought to herself as she stared at her shoes_

"Sorry I burst in on you like that. I had a mob of girls after me" He said as Skye fought the urge to roll her eyes "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said sounding remarkably like James Bond.

"I'm Skye King. Nice to meet you" Skye said while trying to sound pleasant.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"No we haven't!" Skye said a bit too quickly "I mean…I'm new here" She said trying to act shy

After a few awkward silences, Draco managed to force a good conversation out of her, well maybe not a great one but it was progress.

"French toast needs powder on top of it! Or else it's just not French toast!" Skye said trying to convince Draco what should go on French toast

"No, no. syrup is supposed to be on top." Draco said also trying to convince her.

"Syrup goes on pancakes." Skye states as-a-matter-of-factly

Their "conversation" would have gone on forever if it wasn't for them reaching the castle.

Draco hopped out of the carriage and held out his hand for Skye. She took it and hopped out after him. She was amazed at how much of a gentleman he could be when he wanted to, she'd never seen this side of him she had only ever seen the obnoxious side.

Draco looked down at the ground and mumbled something that Skye couldn't quite make out.

"Pardon?" Skye said moving closer

"I said, Could I walk you up to the castle?" Draco said sheepishly

"I-I'd like that" Skye replied trying not to turn into her former self and shoo him away.

They started walking up the hill, Skye in her red tube top and jeans, and Draco in his green polo shirt and black pants.

"I like your shirt" Draco said looking down at her shirt

Skye blushed "Thanks"

Skye noticed that Draco had been staring at her shirt a little to long, so she decided to occupy him with something else.

"So, um, Tell me about Hogwarts." Skye said as they reached the castle steps

Draco jumped as if he had just been woken up from a nap. "Well there are four different groups, Slytherin, which is the best by the way," Draco added. He than went on with his list "There's also Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravinclaw."

Skye desperately wanted to run away and not have to walk with this foul git, but on the other hand she liked his company, and he was actually being nice to her! She nodded pretending to not know what he was talking about "So which one are you in?"

Draco smirked "The best of course" He said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world "Slytherin House!"

Skye took the time to look away and roll her eyes, but not before she heard a voice that she could never forget

"Miss King, would you please come with me"

Skye turned around and looked him straight in his baby blue eyes. He was a very tall man with a long white beard; His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. His robes where a dark purple with little stars on them.

She looked over at Draco who was now guiltily looking at his shoes. She looked back at the old man trying to hide her confused expression.

"Um, Yes sir" Skye said and followed him down the hall

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

_'How could he possibly be alive? Snape killed him last year! But than again it is Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time… But I went to his funeral! He died I tell you! Wait! Maybe he's a ghost! Professor Bins is a ghost, so why ant Dumbledore be one?' _ Skye finished raving to herself once she had come to the conclusion that the only possible reason her old Headmaster could be talking to her was that he was a ghost.

Dumbledore walked up to a very old and very grouchy looking gargoyle, and said "Brussels sprouts" very loudly and clearly. The gargoyle leaped aside to revile a gold staircase. Dumbledore stepped onto the stairs and beckoned to Skye to join him.

"Follow me Miss King" The old man said as he started up the stairs. Skye followed him without even thinking about it, she had been to his office dozens of times before.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and watched Skye intently. He just sat there staring at her, not moving a muscle.

"Umm… Professor. What did you bring me here for?" Skye asked shyly wondering if he had brought her up to confront her on her new identity. A series of scenarios started popping into her head, all different but they all included Dumbledore exposing her and handing her over to _him_.

Thoughts kept popping into her head until Dumbledore smiled at her and with a wink "Your secrets safe with me, Miss King"

Skye smiled, '_how could I ever have thought that Dumbledore would turn me in_.' She thought to herself, quite relieved to know that she was safe in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood up and placed an old beat up hat onto the desk in front of him.

"So would you like a new house? Or would you rather keep your old one?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes

"I would like a new one please" Skye said politely before lowering her voice and saying "I think the residents of my old house may recognize me"

"I thought as much. As you see I have taken the liberty to hold onto the sorting hat for a few moments before the sorting of the first years." He poked the hat a couple of times with his wand before it awoke and glared at him

"I had 3 more minutes of sleep Headmaster!" The hat said with a pout to compliment his whine. He rolled his eyes and looked at Skye. The hat took a deep breath and started to sing "Welcome to the School! This song won't make you drool…"

"Yes thank you hat! Save your song for the school. This is Skye king, she's new here."

The hat smiled as Dumbledore picked it up and placed it on Skye's head. This time the hat didn't fall over her face and leave her in the dark, but fit.

'Ah! We meet again! Well we already know what house you'll be in! Gryffindor of course!' The hat said to her in her head

'NO! Don't put me there! Put me in anything else! Put me in Hufflepuff if you want, just not Gryffindor! Please!' Skye thought back loudly and very desperately

'But why? Wait let me look. Mhm your right can't put you in Gryffindor. If he comes it's the first place he'll look.' The hat looked around in her head for a few minutes before it came to a conclusion.

The hat cleared its thought before saying in a very announcer type voice "Skye king shall be in the house of…" It paused and looked at Dumbledore. "Drum roll?" Dumbledore rolled his eyes, but none the less he flicked his wand. A loud drum roll suddenly appeared out of no where.

The hat cleared his voice again before announcing the verdict of his search "Better be -"

**There. Was it ok? Sorry about the hats song...i couldent think of anything! Please review. like I said at the top I dont care what you say in your review, just as long as you review I'm happy. So take the 30 seconds and hit the little 'Go'**** button down there. Right now. Hit it! Now! Right now!**


End file.
